The Dragon and The Demon Queen
by sigyn-chi
Summary: After defeating the dark king, the one-eyed dragon has set his sights on unification. His next stop is Kanegasaki where he finds himself unable to leave a certain woman alone -SB:SH, Masamune: green route, MasaIchi-
1. Siege of Kanegasaki

Disclaimer: Other than a copy of Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes for Wii, I do not own Sengoku Basara

Warning: This fanfic is based on the English version of Sengoku Basara 3 (aka Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes) thus this will not have any Japanese suffixes. This fanfic is a 'what-if' situation of Masamune's Green Route and is MasaIchi.

Author's Notes: This actually came to me when I played Masamune's green route and Ichi was going "let me hug you", "you are so beautiful. Sleep with me?" and "if you want, I can be by your side". Throughout the entire stage, all I could think of was "is she hitting on Masamune?" then I realized it was all random but still, the plot was born from that stage. –laughs- Anyway. For this chapter, 90% of Ichi's lines are from the game (Yeah. I wrote them down while playing the stage twice: first time with Masamune and the second time with Yukimura so he can level up).

.

.

Green Route, Stage 2: Siege of Kanegasaki

.

.

Masamune didn't know why he had decided to go that way. Kojuro had never asked a reason and Masamune was grateful for that. He didn't know if he could answer if Kojuro had asked. Tonight seemed darker than usual as they continued their march to Kanegasaki. He heard some of their soldiers whisper to one another about a rumor of a ghost living in Kanegasaki. Masamune wasn't the type to believe in ghosts. He was more interested in the rumor that remnants of the Oda forces were hiding in Kanegasaki. They began to reach the ruins of a fortress and Masamune could feel his horse was becoming unnerved by something.

"Lord Masamune." Kojuro called out his attention and Masamune turned his head to look at the ground. There were dead soldiers on the ground, most of which were already decomposing.

"It's the ghost. The ghost did it." Masamune heard one of his soldiers whisper.

"Give me a break." Masamune stared at the dead bodies as he said, "Unless that ghost of yours use spears, arrows and swords, I would say that a person did this."

"A person?" Another soldier asked.

"Kojuro." Masamune said his name and Kojuro understood immediately.

"Understood." Kojuro turned to look at the soldiers and ordered, "All of you, get ready. We might have to fight."

"Yes, Lord Kojuro!" They loudly answered and Masamune could hear them moving in a battle formation.

As Masamune waited for them to prepare, Masamune could hear a voice whispering to him, "Wait… you…"

It was a woman's voice.

"… Do not go." The voice whispered so softly that Masamune wondered if he just imagined it. He turned his head around to look at where the voice may have come from but all he could see was his men.

Kojuro noticed his actions and asked, "Is something the matter, Lord Masamune?"

"Kojuro…" Masamune continued to look around as he asked, "Did you hear a voice?"

"A voice?" Kojuro repeated, confused at what Masamune was asking but replied nonetheless, "I'm sorry, Lord Masamune, but I did not hear a voice. What kind of voice was it?"

"A woman's voice." Masamune replied and realized, "A very familiar woman's voice."

"A woman's voice…" Kojuro repeated once more but shook his head as he replied, "I did not hear such a voice."

"Lord Kojuro, Lord Masamune." One of the high ranking officers reported, "We are ready."

"Very well." Kojuro nodded and reminded Masamune, "Please do not go too far ahead from us. We must proceed with caution."

"I know that. Come on." Masamune guided his horse to a slow march. A cold breeze passed through Masamune's forces but he paid it no attention. As they passed a small hill, Masamune heard a voice calling out to them.

"Lord Masamune! Lord Kojuro!" The voice called out and Masamune raised his head.

"The scouts we sent." Kojuro recognized them immediately.

"I see." Masamune shouted at them, "Wait right there. We can't lose any one of you."

"Lord Masamune!" Kojuro shouted as Masamune guided his horse to a sprint, looking for a path towards the hill.

"Be careful, Lord Masamune! She's here!" One of the prisoners shouted.

Before Masamune could ask what he meant, he saw a gate right in front of him. In front the gate was a woman dangling upside down. Darkness was holding her by the legs and it slowly opened up in what appeared like a form of a spider.

"I can't see…" The same voice Masamune had heard said. It was coming from the woman dangling upside down.

"Maybe… I know." Masamune felt eyes staring at him. He got off his horse and walked towards the woman as she continued to speak, almost as if she was talking to herself, "Perhaps it is night. Perhaps I am blind."

Masamune finally got close enough to see her clearly. His one good eye widened as he recognized the pale black haired woman in front of him, "Demon King's sister…"

"How cruel you must be…" She was now staring at him with a blank expression, "… dragging me from my slumber into the light."

The darkness let go of her and she fell to the black ground. Masamune stepped closer and was about to reach his hand to her when shadow-like hands pulled her up. She stared at him with an expression that was blank yet gave a hint of sadness as she said, "I already miss the darkness. The sweet gentle dreams I dreamt."

She walked towards him slowly, as if she was in a trance. With a soft voice, she asked, "Who are you? Do you know who I am?"

"What-!" Masamune backed away as a large shadow hand rushed towards him. Masamune unsheathed one of his swords and slashed the incoming hand.

"Lord Masamune!" Masamune could hear Kojuro approaching with the Date army.

"Don't interfere, Kojuro!" Masamune ordered as he slashed another incoming shadow hands.

She continued to walk towards Masamune, asking softly, "Hello. Have you all come to meet me?"

Kojuro forced his horse to stop as two shadow hands appeared just in front of him, from both sides, hitting the other's palm as if it was clapping. Kojuro moved his horse away from the shadow hands and ordered the men, "Stand back, men."

Masamune was too busy slashing the incoming shadow hands that he did not notice that she had approached him in his blind side. Kojuro's eyes widened and he shouted, "Lord Masamune!"

Masamune turned his head and felt cold hands on his cheeks. She was looking directly at him as she asked softly, "Are you alone? I'm all alone too…"

She moved forward, her nose just a few centimeters away from Masamune as she added in a lower voice, "… all alone…"

"Lord Masamune!" Kojuro's shout surprised Masamune and he instinctively slashed, cutting her on the abdomen.

Masamune's eye widened in surprise but she seemed unaffected. She simply let go of Masamune and fell down, the shadow hands on her back as if to cushion her fall. Masamune reached his left hand and tried to grab her as she fell into the darkness but all he managed to do was briefly touch her cheek before she was swallowed by the darkness. Kojuro forced his horse to Masamune's side and called out, "Lord Masamune!"

They both stared at the door as it opened by itself. Kojuro looked at Masamune but, when Masamune did not speak, Kojuro softly said, "It wasn't your fault, my lord."

As Masamune opened his mouth to reply, he heard her whisper sadly, "Stop it. I don't want you to take my place."

Masamune looked around and Kojuro called out, "My lord?"

Masamune began to walk towards the gate as he ordered, "Kojuro, I leave our men to you."

"Lord Masamune-"

Masamune didn't pay him any attention and ran inside. Kojuro shouted his name once more but Masamune did not stop. Something about that woman… something about her just…

Masamune stopped when he noticed her lying on the ground. The ground surrounding her was in darkness. Masamune walked towards her slowly but stopped when he saw the shadow hands began to pull her up once more. Masamune heard her voice as she said, "Everywhere you go, I follow."

Her voice was lower and she looked as if she was having a hard trouble standing as she continued, "If you try to run, I'll catch you."

She raised her head and Masamune saw that her eyes, which had been black, now gave an eerie pink glow, "I won't rest until you're on your deathbed."

She finally stood up but the shadow hands seemed to be trying to keep her up as she continued, "I won't stop until I sleep in darkness."

She fell on the ground and clutched her head as she whispered in the voice Masamune was more familiar with, "Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream."

Masamune tried to walk towards her but he stepped back as a shadow hand appeared from where he had been standing. The large shadow hand tried to crush him but Masamune simply parried it. She backed away, as if his parry had hit her, and gave a moan. He heard one of the prisoners say, "I must not look into her eyes. Those cold empty eyes…"

Masamune's eye narrowed. Her eyes weren't cold. They weren't empty. They were-

"Shit!" Masamune cursed as he realized that he had almost got hit by one of the shadow hands around her, trying to grab everything around her.

"Have you seen them? There's no one here…" She whispered and Masamune could sense the sadness in her voice.

She was being controlled. Or maybe she was in a trance. Whatever the reason may be, if Masamune could get her away from those shadow hands, maybe she would stop. With that on mind, Masamune rushed towards her. She looked at the sky as shadow hands tried to grab Masamune, asking softly, "I can see a white bird flying away. To where does it fly?"

"I don't know." Masamune replied as a smirk appeared on his face. He slashed the incoming shadow hands and suggested, "Why don't you try and find out?"

She stepped back and nodded as she said, "I'm a good girl. I'll protect this place."

Masamune continued to slash the shadow hands as they came in every direction. With the same smirk and carefree voice, Masamune said, "Then why don't you be a good girl and stop attacking me."

Masamune slashed another hand and came close to her. She looked at him and whispered, "Sing for me. Sing a song you know."

The song Masamune remembered was not a song he wanted to remember. It was a lullaby from a mother that had wanted to kill him…

Masamune backed away from her and she looked like as if she was sad about his action and she asked, "Why are you running away from me? Do you hate me?"

She walked towards him, her hand reaching out to him as the shadow hands began to move more aggressively towards him as well, "Am I not nice enough?"

Masamune took three katanas and charged towards her as he announced, "Revolver!"

The shadow hands wrapped around her as if to protect her but they were all slashed by Masamune's three claws. She dropped to the ground and Masamune apologized, "Sorry. I don't know any songs."

She looked at him and a small smile appeared on her face as she said, "That's okay. I'll sing for you."

Before Masamune could reply, she was dragged into the darkness once more and the door opened. Masamune sheathed two of his katanas as he said, "So you're deeper inside, huh?"

Masamune heard her soft voice singing, _"Wander freely, wander far off beneath the Devil's star…"_

Masamune smirked and commented, "So you are singing for me? This is the first time a woman sings for me."

That wasn't exactly true but he'd rather not think about the lullaby of the woman who tried to kill him.

"_In the dark, the girl so bright, got up to see the day by night…"_

Masamune saw soldiers running towards him with their weapons raised. The banner on one of the men was the crest of the Oda so the rumor that the remnants of Oda's forces were hiding here was true. Masamune smirked as he said, "Sorry but I'm not in a mood to play with you all."

"_Her fear in hand, her fear in heart, her fear did tear her soul apart…"_

"I have a date with her right now." Masamune said as he rushed them. As he cut down one of the soldiers, Kojuro and the rest of the Date army finally arrived.

"Lord Masamune! Stop being reckless!" Kojuro reprimanded Masamune but Masamune simply scoffed and looked at him with a smirk.

"_The white of flesh, the white of bone, the worms will leave your soul alone."_

"Kojuro! I'll leave our troops and these guys-" Masamune dodged an incoming blade aimed at his neck and slashed the soldier as he continued, "-to you!"

With that said, Masamune ran towards the deeper part of the ruins. Kojuro sighed and shook his head but ordered the soldiers, "The four of you, retrieve the prisoners. The rest of you, follow after our lord! Defeat our enemies but try to get as many prisoners as possible!"

Her haunting song resonated all over for Masamune, _"On and on the road does go, down into depths below…"_

"Not a very innocent song." Masamune commented as he dodged a soldier trying to impale him with his spear. He slashed the soldier on the chest and continued to run towards the gate.

"_Off you went to call the king…"_ Masamune could see the darkness forming on the other side of the gate, _"… you wish to hear the Devil sing…"_

From the darkness, she emerged with shadow hands supporting her. The soldiers around her backed away in surprise and fear. Even though she was part of the remnants, they were still scared of her. That fact alone made Masamune feel a hint of rage in him. She looked at him blankly and asked, "Where am I? Where is this place?"

Masamune was momentarily confused because of her words but managed to evade her shadow hands as he ran to her side. With a smirk, he offered in a joking manner, "If you don't like this place, why not come with us?"

She looked at him and tilted her head slightly as she replied, "I need no one to take me anywhere… because it is here I wish to stay."

"Really?" Masamune continued to smirk as he blocked the incoming shadow hands, "Not much of a view though."

"Lord Masamune! What are you saying?" Kojuro asked as he cut down the incoming remnants.

She looked at Kojuro and shook her head, whimpering as she said, "How cruel you are. To take so much from me."

Kojuro backed away as a shadow hand tried to grab him. Masamune rushed towards her and slashed the shadow hands around her, "Hey! Your date is over here!"

"Why does the monster hate me? What have I done?" She whimpered and shook her head as she continued to stare at Kojuro.

Masamune clicked his tongue and shouted, "Kojuro! Don't kill anyone!"

"I will try my best but-" Kojuro hit one of the remnants with a head butt and explained, "That will be quite hard to do!"

"Lord Masamune! Please get to the castle! We can hold our defenses there! She stops once the sun rises!" One of his scouts that had been captured explained.

"So the magic stops at daybreak, huh?" Masamune slashed at the shadow hands and shouted, "Hey! Over here!"

She finally looked at him and asked softly, "I think I was looking for someone. Wasn't I?"

Masamune stopped as he remembered a man wearing a white and red armor. His eye widened as he saw that she was suddenly in front of him. She stared at him with soft black eyes as she asked, "Are you lonely? If you want, I can be at your side."

Masamune slashed at her but her shadow hands kept her from getting hurt as he had anticipated. She began to get drag to the darkness once more and Masamune didn't reach out this time. He stared at her and smirked, "That's probably the most romantic thing a woman has ever said to me."

"Lord Masamune…" Kojuro said in a reprehending voice. Masamune chuckled as she finally disappeared and ran towards the deeper part of the ruin.

"Take care of things, Kojuro!" Masamune shouted without looking back as he raced towards the next camp. She was sure to be there.

Just as he expected, the next camp was right on top of the stairs. She was dragged out of the darkness right at the final step of the stairs and she looked at him as she whispered, "Let me sleep. Would somebody please put me to sleep?"

"Guess all this ruckus keeps you awake, huh?" Masamune joked as he slashed the incoming shadow hands. She was swaying back and forth, as if she was in a trance, but she would always look at him when she speaks.

"Run… run… run…" She repeated as she walked towards him.

Masamune chuckled as he slashed the shadow hands while saying, "You say run but you're the one walking towards me."

Masamune stepped to the side and parried an incoming shadow hand. Like last time, she staggered back and gave a moan. Her moan sent a feeling to Masamune. The first time, she had been a bit far from him but, this time, he could clearly hear her moan. If he had to describe the feeling he felt, it felt like fire. Unlike the fire he felt for Sanada Yukimura though, this fire felt more… primal… more…

"Shit." Masamune cursed and slashed the shadow hands around her.

She looked at him and raised her arms as if to embrace him, "Come here. I wish to give you a hug."

"Maybe when you're not surrounded by those shadows!" Masamune replied as he stepped forward. He noticed her face erupt into a smile and felt her hands around his shoulders. Masamune sliced her across the abdomen and the shadow hands took the blow once more.

"I've been speaking to my brother lots." She said with a smile as the darkness dragged her down once more.

Masamune's eye grew softer as he stared at her while he said softly, "Sorry but the Demon King is dead."

"It's too painful to move now…" She whimpered before finally disappearing as if she did not hear his last sentence.

"You must stand up, Lady Oichi! We are the Demon's forces!" One of the remnants said and he growled, slashing the soldier who spoke. She appeared to be in pain yet these soldiers just…

With another growl, he rushed deeper once more. Her words, her mannerism and her voice… Everything about her caused a fire inside him to grow. Especially that moan…

It was wrong. So wrong but…

The next camp was right next to the next gate and it was larger than the other camps and Masamune saw her get dragged up by the shadow hands between two soldiers wearing black and had a piece of square clothing in front of their face.

"My brother's dead? What do you mean by that?" She backed away and shook her head, "Why are you telling me lies? I don't want to listen."

"He's dead so-!" Masamune growled as the flurry of attacks coming from the shadow hands were becoming more aggressive, "-you don't have to do this anymore!"

His words seemed to have registered to her and she whispered as she walked towards him, "You are so beautiful. Would you care to sleep next to me?"

Masamune forced a smirk and slashed the incoming shadow hands as he replied, "Okay. I have to ask. Are you coming on to me?"

She nodded and Masamune couldn't help but be surprised at the answer. But he seemed to have gotten the wrong idea as she continued to nod as she swayed, whispering to him, "I see… you are doing this because you're lonely too…"

Masamune smirked and asked jokingly, "Was that a rejection?"

He could hear his army shouting as they neared where Masamune was. Masamune rushed towards her and apologized, "Sorry but it seems we have to cut our conversation short!"

It may have been a hallucination but it appeared as if she had nodded to his words and he slashed her once more. She began to fall to the darkness and Masamune heard one of his soldiers shout, "You are the Demon's forces! You're very existence is a sin!"

Someone laughed hysterically and replied, "We serve our Demon Queen!"

Masamune clicked his tongue and his grip on his katana tightened. They serve her? That sentence only made him feel anger building inside him. If they truly serve her then they should understand what she truly wanted.

The gate opened and Masamune went inside. She was sure to be inside. He could feel it. The stairs were filled with spider lilies on both side and it only made the whole journey up that more eerie. Spider lilies…

To never meet again…

Lost memories…

It suits her perfectly.

He saw her staring at the sun as it rose. She fell on her knees and whimpered, "There is it."

She placed her hands on her head and shook her head as she whimpered, "I don't know. I can't."

She looked at him and asked, "Was it you?"

Masamune walked towards her slowly and shook his head, "No. What you're trying to remember isn't me."

The shadow hands helped her up and she whispered, "I can't remember. Can I sleep now?"

She raised her hand towards him and begged softly, "Please let me sleep."

"Lord Masamune!" Kojuro's voice was right behind him.

Masamune raised his katana and said to Kojuro in a carefree manner, "That was the best escape attempt I've ever seen. Too bad it failed."

Masamune rushed towards her and sliced the incoming shadow hands. She backed away but fell down, staring at the ground as she whispered, "My feet hurt. I don't think I'll be able to walk any further."

"You don't have to." Masamune raced towards her and shouted, "I'll destroy the shadows dragging you!"

Masamune unsheathed his six claws and shouted, "Magnum Strike!"

All of the shadow hands formed in front of her as if to protect her and Masamune's katana erupted into electricity, destroying all of them. The shadow hands were blasted away from her and she fell down. This time, Masamune caught her and held her. She looked at the sky and whispered, "I knew… I always knew that the hole in this heart can never be filled."

His eye softened at her words. Masamune noticed that the darkness was beginning to gather underneath them and he picked her up and jumped back. She looked at him and placed a hand on his cheek, "Will you not let me sleep? I am so tired."

"I would but not in the darkness." Masamune replied as he stood, still cradling her in his arms. Behind him, Kojuro and the rest of his army was standing and watching.

"I am the blue dragon of the north." Masamune announced as he turned to face them. He saw that some of the remnants were also there, staring at him as he continued, "Old and new alike, I will claim everything in the land and rule it as my own!"

Masamune turned to look at the woman in his arms and added softly, "That includes you, Demon Queen. No. Oichi Oda."

Oichi's black eyes glistened with tears as she gripped the fabric of Masamune's clothing. With a small voice, she asked, "Does that mean I am no longer alone? Can I… truly stay by your side?"

"Yes." Masamune nodded and smiled gently, "So rest now. Sleep not in the darkness but in the light ruled by this one-eyed dragon."

Oichi gave him a beautiful smile and closed her eyes, nuzzling against Masamune as she whispered, "Thank you, Lord Dragon."

When he realized that the woman in his arms was finally asleep, Masamune turned towards Kojuro and said, "I've made up by mind, Kojuro."

"I can see that, my lord. Well now." Kojuro turned towards the remnants and asked, "What shall we do with them?"

"Anyone that tries to take her away from me will have to die." Masamune narrowed his eyes as he hissed, "I will not let you use her for your own gain. Got that?"

.

.

NOTE: For next chapter, take your pick on which stage I'm going to do:

Battle at Tetorigawa (Matsu and Toshiie Maeda)

Kaerikumo Castle (Yoritsuna Anegakoji)

Yes. This is how this story will work which means you guys get to pick the route I'll take: green, violet or yellow (I always felt it was weird that Masamune got so many routes when Yukimura only gets three. Lord Happy is the other one who has that much routes… I think). At least three reviews would be sufficient otherwise I might get a tie. –laughs- Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's a bit hard not making Ichi say 'Ichi will be by your side'. –grins-


	2. Battle of Tetorigawa

Disclaimer: Other than a copy of Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes for Wii, I do not own Sengoku Basara

Warning: This fanfic is based on the English version of Sengoku Basara 3 (aka Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes) thus this will not have any Japanese suffixes. This fanfic is a 'what-if' situation of Masamune's Green Route and is MasaIchi.

Author's Notes: Battle of Tetorigawa wins by a landslide! Feel bad for tree-man but I like the Maeda couple better anyway. –laughs- This chapter makes use of how the Maeda couple acted towards Ichi in her green/violet route. Unfortunately, I'm writing that part by memory since I'm too lazy to tackle Ichi's green route in hard mode at the moment. I feel that this chapter is kind of OOC (especially concerning Masamune and the Maeda couple. I just can't help but think Masamune is the type of person who would be very nice to someone like Ichi if Ichi was on his side. Maybe it's because of how gentle he acted around Ichi on the drama cd. –shrugs-) Oh! And Yoshinao is the only one of the four Date soldiers in the Basara anime that was named.

.

.

Green Route, Stage 3: Battle at Tetorigawa

.

.

They had stayed for the day in the ruins of Kanegasaki. Many of the remnants had run during the afternoon while Masamune was asleep. Those that remained had been adamant that they wish to serve the last Oda. The remnants were led by a man named Katsuie Shibata. While he still had doubts about those that remained, he had been impressed by Shibata's determination and had decided to let Kojuro handle their assimilation to the Date army. That left him with nothing to do but practice his swordsmanship at the top of the fortress. The sun had begun to rise once more when he heard soft footsteps from behind him. He sheathed his katana and turned, his one eye meeting a pair of black eyes.

"Hey." Masamune greeted with a smirk.

"Good morning, Lord Dragon." Oichi greeted in a soft voice as she slowly walked towards him. She placed a hand by her chest and looked at the ground as she asked, "Did I bother you?"

"No. I was just about finish." Masamune replied and met the young woman halfway. They stopped right in front of each other and Masamune asked, "Did you sleep well?"

Oichi had been asleep ever since Masamune's declaration. He had placed her in one of the covered area in the ruins and ordered four of his most trusted soldiers to guard her. While the four could be a hand full, Masamune had always thought that they were capable enough. That's why he had been surprised when Oichi shook her head. Masamune raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where the four guys too noisy?"

"The four boys were very nice." Oichi replied in a soft, almost trance-like, voice. She turned her head to look at Masamune and explained in a sad voice, "But I don't like sleeping alone."

"Oh." Masamune frowned and crossed his arms. They had no women to sleep next to her. The first female Masamune thought to ask help from was Itsuki and they weren't close enough for him to just ask the white haired villager to go with them and stay with Oichi. Magoichi Saika was closer though. Maybe he could offer the Saika faction an agreement and make the boss lady accompany the black haired woman in front of him.

Then he imagined Magoichi glaring at him and calling him a 'turkey' while pointing her pistol at his head.

Guess Magoichi is out of the picture then.

He felt a hand grip the hem of his sleeve and he noticed that Oichi was looking at him innocently yet her face also held a sense of sadness and fear. With a soft, almost as if she was afraid that Masamune would get angry, voice, Oichi asked, "Can I… sleep next to you next time?"

The question had caught him off guard. He knew he should say 'no'. Even if he said 'yes', Kojuro would definitely not agree or, at least, would scold him. But, for some reason, the single word he had to say would not form on his lips. He continued to stare at the pleading black eyes of the woman in front of him. It was as if those eyes were casting a spell on him and, before he knew what he was doing, his lips had moved to form one word, "Sure."

Masamune's eye widened as he realized what he had said but he could not even take his word back because of the smile the black haired woman gave him. Oichi smiled so happily at him and said, "Thank you, Lord Dragon."

Masamune opened his mouth to say he did not mean it and that it would be highly inappropriate for them to sleep in the same bed, even if what they would be doing was just sleeping… which Masamune hope so. Although, there was a part of him that did-

Masamune hit his face with his right hand at the thought. Oichi looked at him worriedly and asked, "Does your right eye hurt, Lord Dragon?"

"Huh?" Masamune removed his hand from his face, not noticing that his right hand had instinctively covered the right side of his face, and saw that Oichi was looking at him worriedly. She placed her hands on Masamune's cheeks and asked softly, "Can I do anything to ease the pain?"

Masamune closed his eye as he felt the warmth of Oichi's hands on his cheeks. With a smile, Masamune said, "I'm fine. Thank you for worrying."

"Really?" Oichi asked in a child-like tone and Masamune opened his eye to look at the remaining Oda in front of him.

"Really." Masamune replied and Oichi nodded, staring at him with that vacant expression she usually had. Masamune placed his right hand on top of Oichi's left hand. Her touch was innocent and it brought peace in Masamune's mind. He knew that the woman in front of him was broken, maybe too broken that it could never regain its past form, but-

"Lord Masamune!" Kojuro's voice brought Masamune out of his musing. He grabbed both of Oichi's hands and pulled them away from his face as gently as he could. Oichi looked saddened at the lost of contact and began to look at the ground once more. Masamune let go of Oichi's hands just as Kojuro appeared from the steps leading to where they were with Shibata behind him. Kojuro noticed that Oichi and Masamune were standing very close to each other and narrowed his eyes as he called out, "Lord Masamune…"

Masamune sighed and said with a smirk, "We weren't doing anything bad."

Masamune turned to look at Oichi and asked as he continued to smirk, "Right, Oichi?"

Oichi looked at Masamune for a moment before she nodded, "Yes. We have been good. Please don't be angry, Lord Snappy."

Kojuro's eyes widened at the nickname and he was unable to keep his composure as he repeated, "Lo-Lord Snappy?"

Masamune burst laughing. He grinned at Kojuro as he said, "See, Kojuro? That's because you always have that scary face on."

Kojuro cleared his throat and stared at Oichi as he said politely yet sternly, "Lady Oichi. If I have offended you, please forgive me but please do not call me 'Lord Snappy'."

Oichi tilted her head as she suggested innocently, "Lord Scary?"

Masamune laughed once more and Oichi smiled, pleased that she had made Masamune laugh. Kojuro glared at Masamune and called him sternly, "Lord Masamune."

Masamune continued to smirk as he nodded, "Fine, fine."

Masamune turned to face Oichi and said the woman's name softly, "Oichi."

Oichi turned to face Masamune and asked innocently, "Yes, Lord Dragon?"

Masamune rubbed his chin as he thought of the best way to salvage the situation. He smirked as he said to the black haired woman, "Kojuro's my right eye. I would like it if you called him something more… well… likeable than Lord Snappy or Lord Scary."

Masamune leaned in and whispered to her ear, "Even if he is very scary."

"I heard that, my lord." Kojuro told his lord with narrowed eyes.

Oichi and Masamune looked at him for a moment before turning to face one another. Masamune grinned as he mouthed the word 'scary' to Oichi. Oichi giggled before she turned to face Kojuro and suggested, "Lord Right Eye?"

"That…" Kojuro sighed in resignation and said, "That would fine."

Oichi smiled and turned to look at Masamune as she said, "Lord Dragon."

"Yeah?" Masamune asked with a smirk.

Oichi turned to look at Kojuro once more and said, "Lord Right Eye."

Kojuro frowned but saw Masamune staring at him intently. The older man sighed and asked, "Yes, Lady Oichi?"

Oichi turned to look at Shibata who smiled at her and tilted her head as she asked, "Who are you?"

Shibata fell on the floor, feeling rejected. Masamune covered his mouth to stop the laughter that tried to escape his mouth. Even Kojuro was unable to keep the smile from forming in his face. Masamune cleared his throat and looked at Kojuro as serious as he could, although he was still smiling, as he asked, "Well, Kojuro. What's new?"

Kojuro's face returned to being serious as he explained, "The Maeda clan has moved their troops to Tetorigawa. There is no movement in Kaerikumo Castle though."

Masamune crossed his arms and said seriously, "I see. Not really surprise. That Anegakoji old man would most probably just hibernate through the entire thing anyway."

"Then we will meet the Maeda clan in Tetorigawa?" Kojuro asked for confirmation although he already knew the answer to that question.

"Yeah. Tell everyone. We move in an hour." Masamune ordered.

Shibata suddenly stood and said, "If I may be allowed to speak, my lord!"

Masamune stared at him for a moment before he said, "You don't have to treat me like your lord. You serve Oichi, not me."

Shibata glanced at the woman next to Masamune. Oichi was already sitting, playing with a shadow hand as she sang the creepy nursery rhyme she liked to sing when she wasn't doing anything. Shibata stared at Masamune and explained, "Toshiie Maeda was a retainer of Lord Nobunaga together with me. If I may be able to speak with him, it might be possible to get him to surrender."

"I doubt it." Masamune sighed and asked bluntly, "Tell me the truth. You think I'm keeping Oichi hostage, aren't you?"

"Well…" Shibata did not meet Masamune's gaze and Masamune knew that he got his answer.

"The Maeda clan might be thinking the same thing. This is a battle of our army, not yours." Masamune explained.

"You guys are staying here with Oichi. Your job is to keep Oichi safe and to do what she wishes for you to do. Of course, I'll make four of my men stay to help you guys." Masamune said with finality. He smirked at Shibata and said, "You should probably tell that to the rest of your forces."

"Of course!" Shibata bowed and left the three.

"Kojuro." Masamune called out his right eye, the smirk already gone from his face.

"Yes, my lord?" Kojuro asked seriously although he already had an idea to what Masamune wanted from him.

"Tell Yoshinao and his gang to keep an eye on Shibata and his forces at all time." Masamune turned his attention towards the woman currently preoccupied with playing with the shadow hand. Masamune's eye darkened as he said, "If they even get a feeling that Shibata and his forces would try to take Oichi away, they are to get Oichi to Tetorigawa as soon as possible."

"Understood, my lord." Kojuro bowed but said, "Although…"

"Yeah?" Masamune turned his attention back towards his right eye.

Kojuro stared at him seriously as he asked, "Why can we not just keep Lady Oichi with us?"

"Didn't you hear Shibata? Toshiie Maeda was a retainer of the Oda clan." Masamune looked away as he said, "She might remember something that would be too painful for her."

"Is that truly the reason, my lord?" Kojuro asked as he continued to stare at his lord seriously.

Masamune smirked as he asked, "What other reasons would there be?"

"How about…" Masamune's smirk faltered at Kojuro's next words, "… the possibility she might remember everything and would no longer stay by your side?"

"Kojuro…" Masamune couldn't find any other words to say to the older man.

"Forgive me, Lord Masamune. I have said too much." Kojuro bowed as he said, "I shall ready the men."

The older man turned around and walked away from Masamune. When Masamune could no longer see Kojuro's back, Masamune let out a sigh and turned to face Oichi. The young woman seemed oblivious to everything as she continued to play with the shadow hand. After a few minutes, she rubbed her eyes and turned towards Masamune. She stared at Masamune as she asked permission in a soft voice, "Can I sleep, Lord Dragon? I couldn't sleep well last night."

"Sure." Masamune offered his hand towards Oichi and Oichi took it. He guided her down the ruins, the shadow hand she had been playing with disappearing into her shadow. As they descended the stairs, they saw Yoshinao and his gang sitting by the steps.

They all stood and greeted, "Hello, boss! Hello, Lady Oichi!"

"Hello." Oichi greeted before she tilted her head as she asked, "Who are you?"

Masamune smirked as he noticed the sad faces they were all making. Masamune turned to face Oichi and explained, "These four will be your guards, Oichi."

"My guards…" Oichi placed her free hand by her lips as she said in a child-like manner, "I don't need guards. I'm fine on my own."

"Please don't say that, Lady Oichi…" The one with the spiky hair said sadly.

"Just let them protect you, Oichi. Do it for me." Masamune said as he stared at the woman next to him.

Oichi stared at Masamune for a moment before she nodded, "If it's for Lord Dragon, I'll let them protect me."

"Thank you." Masamune smiled at Oichi softly. Oichi smiled back and tightened her grip on Masamune's hand. Masamune turned to face the four and said, "Kojuro had already explained it to you, right?"

"Yes, boss!" They all said in unison.

"She'll be sleeping in the one I was sleeping in last night. Be sure that, at least, one of you is with her at all time." Masamune ordered, staring at each of them intently.

"Yes, boss!" They all said in unison.

Masamune continued to guide the black haired woman towards the small room he had slept in last night. The room was partly covered by the woods that had served as the foundation of the roof when it had been in a more amicable condition. There was a makeshift futon on one end. Masamune guided her towards the futon and let go of her hand. Oichi lied on the futon and curled into a ball. Masamune turned towards the entrance. Outside, the four were peeking from the entrance. Masamune sighed and ordered, "Get my armor and my claws."

"Yes, boss!" The four scurried away and Masamune turned back towards the woman lying on the makeshift futon.

Oichi stared at him and asked, "Will Lord Dragon sleep too?"

Masamune shook his head and said, "Maybe later."

"I see." Oichi closed her eyes and said tiredly, "Good night, Lord Dragon."

"Good night, Oichi." Masamune whispered. He kneeled next to Oichi and gently brushed the stray strands of black hair that had been by her lips. Masamune stared at her for a moment. When he heard the hurried footsteps, Masamune stood. Masamune turned towards the door and the four returned with his armor and five of his claws. The last claw, he had been holding the entire time. The four placed his armor and his claws near him before leaving the ruined room. Masamune began to change, his back facing Oichi. He hoped the woman was truly asleep. Once or twice, he turned around and saw that the black haired woman was still lying on the futon, breathing deeply. Masamune finished donning his armor and wore his trademark Crescent helmet. He placed his six claws on their proper places and began to walk out of the room. He stopped when he felt something tug his left hand. Masamune stopped and turned to face his left hand.

He saw Oichi's shadow hand holding his left hand, tugging it lightly. Masamune turned to look at Oichi but saw that she was still asleep. Oichi's shadow hands sometimes looked like they have a mind of their own for Masamune. And, for some reason, Masamune knew what this shadow hand wanted from him. Masamune turned his attention back to the shadow hand and said, "I'll come back."

The shadow hand tugged his hand once more and Masamune said, "I promise I'll come back to Oichi. Don't worry."

The shadow hand stopped moving for a moment before it finally let go of Masamune's hand, dissolving in the shadow cast by the ruined roof. Masamune looked at the sleeping woman once more, staring at the peaceful face before finally leaving.

Another battle awaits him. There was no need for someone like her to get caught up in his selfish desire.

.

This wasn't how Masamune thought the battle with the Maeda clan would happen. When they had reached Tetorigawa, the Maeda clan had placed around five camps in the vicinity. When they had reached the entrance, the leader of the Maeda clan was the one who greeted them. He had been standing by a field and he suddenly exclaimed, "The Maeda clan's rules are guard Matsu, guard Matsu and guard Matsu!"

"Who's Matsu?" Masamune whispered to Kojuro.

"Whatever it takes…" Toshiie continued, not hearing the two.

"Toshiie Maeda's wife." Kojuro whispered back.

Toshiie readied his trident as he said, "I will make sure that she is kept safe, even if it cause me my life."

"I guess the whole 'love will conquer all' runs in the family." Masamune sarcastically commented, remembering another Maeda who had a penchant for proclaiming love is all the land need.

"We've been waiting for you, One-eyed dragon." Toshiie said as he stared at Masamune. Masamune got off his horse and unsheathed one of his six claws. Toshiie grinned happily as he informed the boss of Oshu, "Matsu has come to get some rice, I'll keep you company till she gets back."

"Rice?" Kojuro seemed surprised at Toshiie's words.

Masamune, on the other hand, could only comment at Toshiie's attitude, "Look at you. You're just so damn chipper."

Without any other warnings, Toshiie charged him. Masamune blocked Toshiie's incoming trident and side stepped. He slashed diagonally but Toshiie backed away from the range of Masamune's attack. The clan leader of the Maeda grabbed his gourd and drank. Toshiie breathed out fire which Masamune dodged by rolling forward. He slashed Toshiie's chest. Toshiie backed away but Masamune's katana managed to cut Toshiie's chest.

"Lord Toshiie!" One of the Maeda soldiers watching the fight shouted.

"It's nothing. It's a mere flesh wound." Toshiie said with a grin, "I can still move."

"Man, you're just sunshine and rainbows, aren't you?" Masamune commented. The cut he had made wasn't that deep but the blood flowing from the wound was definitely not something a 'nothing' should be.

Before they could continue their battle, Masamune heard a female voice say, "The Maeda clan's rules are…"

Masamune turned his head towards the gate and saw a brown haired woman wearing green attire and holding a naginata say, "Protect the clan, perfect your skills…"

Masamune stared at the new comer as he asked Kojuro, "I'm guessing that's this chipper's wife?"

"Yes. Lady Matsu." Kojuro confirmed as he stared at the wife of Toshiie Maeda.

"And, most importantly…" Matsu continued as she pointed her naginata towards Masamune.

"Do they really have to introduce their selves like this?" Masamune asked his right eye.

"Unfortunately, that seems to be the case." Kojuro replied frankly.

"…protect the clan's leader!" Matsu finally finished her introduction and ran towards Toshiie immediately. She smiled as she handed three pieces of rice balls to her husband, "Here it is. I got some rice."

"Great. Matsu's back! Food at last!" Toshiie greedily took the rice balls and ate them. Masamune and many of his troops were surprised when they noticed that the wound the one-eyed dragon had inflicted to the leader of the Maeda clan seemed to heal.

"Kojuro…" Masamune called out his right eye and Kojuro frowned.

"Forgive me, Lord Masamune. There are also some things this Kojuro cannot understand." Kojuro said as he stared at Toshiie who was happily eating more of Matsu's rice balls which was being delivered by different soldiers.

"Like healing rice balls?" Masamune commented sarcastically.

When the final soldier gave the rice balls, Matsu gasped and whispered something to Toshiie's ear. Toshiie's eyes widened and he began to pace around as he shouted, "This isn't good. We run out of rice!"

"Ugh." Matsu began to pace as well. The entire Date army could only stare at the couple, as if they were doing a comedy skit. Matsu said with frustration, "I don't understand how this could happen."

The couple stopped right in front of each other and nodded. They clapped their hands together and said in unison, "Alright! Let's go restock!"

With that said, the entire Maeda army ran towards the other side of the gate. The Date army simply stared at the gate for a few minutes. Masamune sheathed his katana and called out, "Kojuro."

"Yes, my lord?" Kojuro replied, still staring at the gate.

Masamune crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow as he asked, "You think this is a trap?"

"I doubt it." Kojuro replied before adding, "They seemed too… nice to use a trap."

Masamune sighed and got on his horse as he said, "Well, let's see what this lovey-dovey couple has in store for us then."

The Date army began to advance slowly. When they reached the other side of the gate, they heard laughter coming from the top of the hill. They sounded like the Maeda couple. Masamune had to stare but he could make out the forms of Matsu and Toshiie, sitting on the hill top. Toshiie was happily eating once more as he said happily, "Oh, Matsu. This is great."

Matsu offered more bento boxes to her husband as she said, "I'm glad you like it. I made it especially for you."

Masamune turned towards Kojuro and said, "Now, I think they're just rubbing their lovey-dovey-ness in our faces."

Kojuro raised an eye brow as he asked, "Does it have an effect on you, my lord?"

Masamune rolled his eye as he replied, "Of course not. They're too damn chipper and happy."

"I see. You would prefer it had it been more melancholic yet child-like." Kojuro commented with a straight face.

Masamune turned to look at Kojuro and began to speak, "Kojuro… did you just-"

"How shall we proceed, Lord Masamune?" Kojuro asked, cutting off Masamune's question.

"Those bases seemed to be storehouses. Let's take all of them." Masamune ordered and Kojuro nodded.

"Understood."

"But keep the casualty to a minimum for both sides." Masamune added and Kojuro stared at him.

"Is it because of the Maeda clan's service to the Oda clan?" Kojuro asked bluntly.

Masamune smirked as he replied, "If I'm going to rule this land, I have to be able to have competent retainers."

Masamune turned to look at the happy couple on top of the hill. With a determined smirk, Masamune asked, "What do you think, Kojuro? Wouldn't those lovey-dovey couple be a good addition to the land I will rule in?"

"I agree although…" Kojuro continued to stare at Masamune blankly as he added, "I cannot help but wonder if that is all there is to it."

Masamune turned towards Kojuro and smirked as he said, "Wonder all you want, Kojuro. My decision is final."

"This Kojuro is here to serve." Kojuro bowed to Masamune before turning his attention towards the Date army, "All of you! Capture the storehouse but try not to kill anyone if possible!"

With that order, the battle of Tetorigawa finally began.

.

Masamune had been in the process of recapturing the third storehouse when the soldier came up to him with an urgent message. Every time they captured a storehouse, the Maeda soldiers would recapture the last storehouse they captured. It would have been easier had they killed the soldiers but, because of Masamune's order, it seemed like they were going to have an endurance battle. Masamune had been thinking of just riding to the hill camp and fight the Maeda couple but the news that the soldier brought changed everything, "An army is approaching Tetorigawa! They're from Kanegasaki!"

"The Oda remnants?" Kojuro asked loudly before he hit a Maeda soldier with his forehead.

Masamune turned towards the soldier and demanded, "Are they pursuing Oichi?"

"No, my lord!" The soldier looked shocked as he informed them, "It appears Lady Oichi is leading them here!"

Masamune and Kojuro looked at one another. With a resigned sigh, Kojuro said, "Please go, my lord. I shall take care of things here."

Masamune grinned and said gratefully, "Thanks, Kojuro. I owe you one."

"I am your right eye, my lord. It is my desire to be of use to you." Kojuro explained and turned to face the incoming Maeda soldiers, "Please go now, my lord."

"Right!" Masamune guided his horse to a sprint and his horse jumped over the incoming Maeda soldiers. He raced towards the main gate, not paying attention to any of the Maeda soldiers. He reached the main gate in time to see the incoming army. The vanguard was composed of the four soldiers he had ordered to keep Oichi safe, Shibata and Oichi herself. Oichi saw him and her horse began to sprint faster than the others, breaking away from the formation.

Masamune guided his horse to move forward. He had to stop the remnants before they entered the battle. They might start killing the Maeda soldiers. When the Maeda soldiers noticed that the Date army wasn't trying to kill them, they also held back but if the remnants began killing the soldiers then…

Just as Oichi's horse passed him, Masamune's eye widened when Oichi didn't bother to stop her horse and jumped off. Shadow hands appeared from the ground and grabbed Oichi before throwing her towards Masamune. Masamune caught her, cradling her in his arms. Oichi sat on Masamune's lap and wrapped her arms around him tightly as she whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't be angry at me. Please don't hate me."

He was confused at what the woman was saying and he felt her shaking. She continued to whisper, "I'll be a good girl. I won't ask for things. I won't bother you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Oichi." Masamune pried the woman off him as gently as he could and moved her so that they were facing one another. Oichi's cheeks were wet with tears and Masamune felt guilty for leaving the woman behind. He wiped the tears on her left cheek with his hand as he asked, "What happened, Oichi? Why are you apologizing?"

"When I woke up, you already left." Oichi covered her face and cried as she continued, "It's my fault. I've angered you. That's why you left me."

"What? Who told you that?" Masamune asked, looking at the army composed of the Oda remnants and four from his army.

"L-Lady Oichi wouldn't listen to us, boss! We told her you were coming back!" One of his men explained.

"I am partly to blame, Lord Masamune." Shibata added, "When I told Lady Oichi that you were here, she wanted to come."

"I want to apologize to Lord Dragon." Oichi said as she wrapped her arms around Masamune's waist and buried her head on Masamune's chest as she whimpered, "I'm sorry. I promise I won't be selfish. I'll sleep alone if that's what Lord Dragon wants."

"Hey, I'm not angry at you because you wanted to sleep next to me." Masamune noticed some of the men who could hear him were surprised at his words, even his men had their jaws slacked in shock, but paid no attention to them. The woman crying on his chest was more important than the misunderstanding those men were certainly having. Masamune caressed Oichi's hair as he explained, "I was planning on returning to you once the battle is over."

Oichi looked up at him and asked, "You're not angry at me, Lord Dragon?"

"Of course not." Masamune smiled at her as he added, "I would never get angry at you, Oichi."

"Really?" Oichi asked in a child-like manner.

"Really." Masamune replied.

"Then… I can sleep next to you tonight?" Oichi looked at him with eyes that were both innocent yet frightened. She still feared that Masamune would not agree.

"Of course." Masamune replied immediately.

"Lord Masamune!" Kojuro's stern voice caused Masamune to stiffen.

"Shit." Masamune hissed. He didn't want the older man to hear that. Masamune guided his horse so that he could face Kojuro, who was most probably behind him. He was surprised to see that next to Kojuro was the Maeda couple.

How long had he been talking with Oichi?

The Maeda couple stared at Oichi and relief washed over their faces. It was Toshiie who spoke first, "Oichi! We've been worried about you."

Oichi stared at them and Toshiie approached them, "Me, Matsu, Keiji… everyone!"

Masamune glanced behind the three and saw that the Maeda soldiers were staring at them as well. Oichi tightened her embrace on Masamune and said softly, "I don't know you."

"Oichi?" Matsu approached them as well. She placed her hand over her chest and asked, "Don't you remember us, Oichi?"

Oichi shook her head and mumbled, "I don't know you. You're going to trick me. You're going to take me away from Lord Dragon."

Toshiie turned his attention towards Masamune and Masamune knew that the glare he was receiving from the leader of the Maeda clan was not a good sign. Kojuro moved between Toshiie and Masamune. He stared at Toshiie as he said, "We have many things to discuss, Lord Toshiie… concerning many things."

"That may be true." Matsu said reluctantly. She placed a hand on her husband's shoulder and said, "Toshiie, let's have a truce for now. We need to know what happened to Oichi."

"I…" Toshiie turned and stared at his wife. Matsu nodded and Toshiie looked down for a moment before turning his attention back to Kojuro as he said, "Very well. A truce then, One-eyed dragon."

"Fine by me." Masamune shrugged and turned his attention to Oichi, "Oichi. These people are not going to take you away from me."

"They're not?" Oichi asked innocently as she stared at Masamune. Masamune nodded and Oichi tilted her head as she mumbled, "If Lord Dragon says so."

Matsu and Toshiie seemed more confused at why Oichi was acting the way she was acting but Matsu was the first one to recover. She smiled at all of them and suggestion, "Why don't we all eat?"

.

The Date army and the army composed of the Oda remnants ate with the Maeda army. There were many conversations in the air. Many of them were concerning the lone survivor of the Oda family. There were even gossips of her relationship with the boss of Oshu.

Fortunately, the people being gossiped did not hear the chatters. Masamune, Kojuro, Oichi, Shibata and the Maeda couple were on the hill top. Toshiie and Matsu was on one side while the other four was on the side facing the Maeda couple. Shibata was sitting behind the three. He was only there because Kojuro thought the Maeda couple would be more hospitable if they saw a familiar face. Kojuro sat on Masamune's right while Oichi sat on Masamune's left. Matsu served the rice and she smiled as she handed a pretty white bowl with shades of pink filled with rice to Oichi. She smiled gently at Oichi and asked, "Do you remember, Oichi? This is the bowl you always used when you were staying with us."

Oichi stared at the bowl and tilted her head as she commented vacantly, "Such a pretty bowl… White as a cloud…"

Matsu's smile dropped and she backed away, dejected. Toshiie sadly looked at Oichi before turning towards Shibata, "So… she doesn't really remember any of us?"

"She only seems to remember Lord Nobunaga, Lady Nouhime, Ranmaru and…" Shibata's eyes darkened as he spat the last name, "That traitor Mitsuhide."

"That's just… too sad." Matsu placed her hand on her lips and closed her eyes.

Toshiie looked back at Oichi for a moment before turning his head towards Masamune. He bowed lowly, his head hitting the cloth they had placed so that they may sit on the ground, as he begged, "Please, One-eyed dragon! Let us take care of Oichi!"

Matsu followed Toshiie's example and bowed lowly as well, "I am begging you as well!"

"Why?" Masamune could only say that one word.

"During many of Lord Nobunaga's campaigns, Lady Oichi stayed with the Maedas." Shibata whispered to Masamune's ear so that the Maeda couple could not hear him. Shibata's eyes softened as he continued, "They treat Oichi like a little sister. Maybe even as a daughter…"

Shibata moved back once more. Kojuro leaned towards Masamune and suggested, "Perhaps it is for the best if we give Lady Oichi to the Maeda clan."

Masamune turned his head towards Kojuro and glared at his right eye as he asked in a warning tone, "Kojuro. Are you serious about that?"

Kojuro nodded and reasoned, "The Maedas are honorable people. They have taken care of Lady Oichi for a long time. If Lady Oichi remained with us, her life will be put in danger. You are currently unifying the land, my lord. Everywhere we go, battle will follow us. Lady Oichi may get dragged through those battles sooner or later."

Masamune crossed his arms and looked towards the kneeling couple. Their loyalty couldn't be question and they seemed nice people. A bit too lovey-dovey perhaps but they were good people. Maybe they could help Oichi remember everything she had forgotten.

Even… _him_...

"I don't wish to stay with them." Oichi's soft voice caused Masamune to turn his head towards the black haired woman. She placed the bowl on the ground and turned her body so that she was facing Masamune. She stared at Masamune as she said, "I wish to stay with Lord Dragon."

"Oichi…" Masamune's eye softened.

"Please, Oichi! It will be like as before!" Matsu rushed towards Oichi's side. The older woman grabbed Oichi's hands and said with tears in her eyes, "Remember? Everything tastes delicious in summer. In autumn, we always eat pumpkin pie. We eat pickled daikon in winter. And in spring-"

"That's the past. I cannot return to the past." Oichi pulled away from Matsu's grip and crawled next to Masamune. Oichi wrapped her arms around Masamune's arm and mumbled, "I lost so many things in the past. I don't want to return to the past. I think… I will never remember what it is I have forgotten."

Masamune was surprised with her words. He turned his head to look at Oichi and Oichi raised her head to meet Masamune's stare. She smiled softly as she continued, "But, with Lord Dragon, I think I can receive something more important."

"Oichi…" Matsu reached out for Oichi but Toshiie stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder. Matsu looked at Toshiie and Toshiie shook his head. Matsu returned to Toshiie's side and looked at the ground.

"It seems Oichi has spoken." Toshiie stared at Masamune and asked, "One-eyed Dragon. What do you plan to do with Oichi?"

"Me?" Masamune asked as he looked at Toshiie. Toshiie nodded and Masamune thought about the question.

What did he plan to do with Oichi?

Masamune couldn't find a real answer. All he wanted to do was…

"Whatever Oichi wants." Masamune answered. Toshiie seemed confused at his answer and Masamune smirked, "I don't really have a plan or anything. So I guess my plan is whatever Oichi wants to do with her life."

Masamune turned his head to look at Oichi who was still holding his arm. He smiled gently as he asked, "Oichi. What do you want to do?"

"I…" Oichi smiled at Masamune innocently as she replied, "I want to stay by Lord Dragon's side."

"Then that's what we'll do." Masamune said. He turned his head to look at Kojuro and apologized with a sardonic smile on his face, "Sorry, Kojuro. Oichi has spoken."

Kojuro sighed and commented, "It seems you just cannot say no to her, Lord Masamune. Very well, I am here to serve you. If this is your decision then I shall stand by your side, my lord."

Masamune nodded and turned his head to look at Shibata. Shibata lowered his head and pledged, "My swords and the swords of the remaining Oda army are yours to command, my lord."

"Like I said-"

"Yes, we are serving Lady Oichi. Lady Oichi wishes to be by your side and, as such, your orders must be treated as the orders of Lady Oichi." Shibata raised his head slightly as he added, "As long as it does not endanger Lady Oichi."

Masamune smirked at Shibata's last words. He turned his head away from Shibata and said, "Do what you want."

"Yes, sir!" Shibata replied as he continued to bow.

Masamune turned to face the Maeda couple and said, "Oichi is staying with me."

"Alright. We understand." Toshiie nodded and stared at Masamune as he asked, "Tell me, One-eyed dragon. After unifying this land, what do you plan to do?"

"Well, for starters, we'll strengthen this land and make it prosper." Masamune replied as he crossed his arms once more, "Then… we'll set our sets in the lands beyond the sea."

"Sounds like an ambitious plan." Toshiie said with a smile.

"I can make it happen." Masamune said with confidence. He smirked as he announced, "For I am the blue dragon of the north. No cloud will darken the sky that this dragon rules."

"Then we of the Maeda clan pledge our loyalty to you, One-eyed dragon." Toshiie announced as well.

Masamune was surprised at the announcement. He stared at the leader of the Maeda clan and asked, "You do?"

"Yes." Toshiie nodded and grinned as he said, "I want to see this land of yours, One-eyed dragon. A strong and prosperous land… and…"

Toshiie looked at Oichi and said softly, "You're the first man Oichi has chosen by her own free will. You must be someone really extraordinary!"

Masamune smirked as he commented, "I am beyond ordinary, that's for sure, but…"

Masamune frowned as he added, "Oichi and I do not have that kind of relationship."

"Eeeehhhh?" Toshiie leaned forward and asked, "B-But aren't you two sleeping together?"

Matsu leaned forward as well and said sternly, like a mother scolding a child, "You must take responsibility!"

Masamune leaned back and said, "We're not sleeping together!"

Oichi looked at him with sad tear-filled eyes and she asked meekly, "We're not? I'm to sleep alone?"

"No. Of course not! That's not what I meant!" Masamune turned his head towards Oichi and said immediately.

"Then I can sleep next to you tonight, Lord Dragon?" Oichi asked softly, staring at Masamune with hope-filled eyes.

"Of course." Masamune nodded and smiled at Oichi.

"See! You two do have that kind of relationship!" Toshiie shouted, pointing at the two of them.

"Man up and take responsibility over your actions, One-eyed dragon!" Matsu shouted as well, glaring at Masamune.

"Like I said, it's not like that!" Masamune turned his head to his right eye as if to ask for support.

Kojuro simply shrugged and said, "You did this to yourself, Lord Masamune."

A small smirk appeared on the face of the dragon's right eye and he said, "Please, accept the consequences of your actions."

Masamune groaned as the Maeda couple continued to bombard him with questions about his relationship with Oichi and how he should 'take responsibility' while Oichi was simply hugging his arm, leaning unto him as she smiled softly.

Masamune couldn't wait to get out of Tetorigawa.

.

.

NOTE: Shibata Katsuie is a computer-controlled ally in Sengoku Basara 3 (take Oichi's green route and finish the Incident to Honnoji stage to get him). He's not a main character here. I just needed someone to explain to Masamune the importance of the Maeda couple to Oichi (it feels weird if Kojuro was the one explaining it). Toshiie's comment that Masamune is the first man Oichi chosen on her own free will is because Oichi married Nagamasa because the Oda clan wanted to have an alliance with the Azai clan. In the anime (and Nagamasa's story mode in Sengoku Basara 2 Heroes), it's revealed that Oichi married Nagamasa to spy on the Azai clan which means there's a high possibility that Oichi had been ordered by her brother to marry Nagamasa (she fell in love with him later on).

Anyway, as usual, post in your reviews to where you guys want Masamune to go next. The next stage decides which route this fanfic will go (green, violet or yellow). I'll post the last boss of each route in here for those that do not know. Oh. Picking Yukimura's stage (Flooding Ueda Castle) would make the next chapter more Masamune-centric while picking Lord Happy's stage (Cliffs of Mikatagahara) would make the next chapter more Oichi-centric. To be fair, picking Kenshin's stage (Kawanakajima Tundra) would also make the next chapter more Oichi-centric and would add KeijixMagoichi (aka: KeiMago) in the story (I like the pairing. –grins-). Anyway! Here are the stages you guys can choose from:

Decisive Battle:

Flooding Ueda Castle (Yukimura Sanada) (with Sasuke Sarutobi) – violet route (final boss: Motochika)

Cliffs of Mikatagahara (Ieyasu Tokugawa) (with Tadakatsu Honda) – yellow route (final boss: Motonari)

Kawanakajima Tundra (Kenshin Uesugi) (with Kasuga and Keiji Maeda) – green route (final boss: Magoichi)

Choose wisely, reviewers. And for those who don't review, remember that if you don't review, the winner may not be the one you want to win. –grins sheepishly-


End file.
